The power of love
by Koogl001
Summary: You were just a normal girl with no special abilities or rich parents. But your life changed once you met that band, and specifically that one person who managed to change your world, and you as well. (BigBang G-dragon x reader)
1. Need your help

This was the first day in school after the Easter holiday. The sun was covered behind grey clouds and it was kinda dark outside. The weather was pessimistic, not to mention you forgot to take on your jacked and the air was very cold. It was around 7:32 am when you were on your way to the school. You lived really close to your school, so you would always got there in only three or four minutes after leaving the house. After getting to the spot near school where you always stood and waited for your two friends that you knew ever since kindergarden and both of them were in your class, you took out your phone to check on the time. The girls, which one of them, (friend's name), was your best friend and you could always rely on her, were suppose to get to the spot in few minutes, so you just had to stand in the cold and wait, till they arrive.

"Oh, _!"

There they were, walking up to you with their school bags and two notebooks for geography holding in their hands. Both of them were studying.

"What is this? Why are you learning this?"

You asked, pointing your finger to the notebook of your best friend, _.

"Didn't you know? We are writting a test from geography today. Don't tell me you completely forgot!"

Yes, you did! Tests are always such a bother and learning is just too boring and annoying that you nearly never do it. You just prepare for the test during the little breaks you have between different lessons. Your mind was the mind of a genius so it was enough to just look at the things you would have to write test from and you could eventualy remeber everything. This was the way you went on and on the whole school. Anyway, time to go!

* * *

The geography lesson was just about to start, yet you did not prepare for the test at all. Geography, the worst lesson in the whole world. At least, thats what you thought. Things like this never were your strong point, and you didn't care about them enough as to actually at least pretend to try and have good grades.

"Hey, _!"

Your friend whispered to you. The teacher walked inside the classroom and you didn't even realize, thinking about a lot of things about school, family, hobbies and stuff... Ok who are you kidding we all know you were totally thinking about BigBang! Don't try to deny it! Everything you say can be used against you. understand?! Good. Anyway, the teacher was giving you a dead glare. What a jerk. As to greet the teacher, you all had to stand till you were allowed to sit.

"Good morning, sit down!"

He said, before giving everyone a piece of paper, and wrote the questions that would be used in the test on the board.

"Ok everyone, start!"

Great, just GREAT!

* * *

Finaly, the bell rang, letting everyone in the whole school know all the lessons were over for today. The students ran to the main corridor that led to the exit of this hell, and also to the freedom.

"Today was so exhausting, my god!"

You were going home, while talking to your best frind. You were about to part your ways soon, but you still didn't want to leave her, so you just took the same way as she did, thought it took you more time to get home this way.

"Yeah, especially the test! It was hard and i think that i won't be able to get a good grade..."

She sighed, dissapointed in herself.

"Don't worry about it, the teacher is just a jerk and he always gives us the hardest tests. No one will get a good grade, that's for sure! He's just enjoying his boring job as a teacher by making those impossible tests and laughing at our stupidity when we get the bad grades."

While trying to make your friend feel better, you suddenly heard the sound of your phones ringtone.

"Hello?"

You answered the phone and heard a very familiar voice. It was you ex dance teacher. The guy that taugh you how to do all kind of dance moves. Too bad you had to stop attending the dance classes because your family was short of monye. But why was he calling, you might ask? Well, ever sicne you left the dance agency, you two were always it touch. When your ex teacher needed a help, you were here for him to help all the time. You two gave off the aura of a good friends, ranther than a teacher and his student. Funny, isn't it...

"Hi, _.Can i ask you for help? I really need it right now, and i can't rely on anyone else!"

"Yeah, sure! Whatever it is that you need to help with?"

You waved at your friend, who you parted your ways with and continued to listen to everything the ex teacher told you.

"So, can you come?"

"Ok, be there in few minutes. I will just take my bag and things i don't need to carry with myself home. Then, i'll be on my way. Just gimme a minute.

"Thank you! Man, you saved me..."

He sighed in relief. You said your 'Goodbyes' and you was, just as you told him, on your way there, to the building where you used to learn how to dance ever since you were small. This would surely bring back memories. So many of them, that you surely would't want to leave after going there. You were sure about that. And also, you could see guys that were in the same dancing group as you were.

"Well, at least i can be useful to someone."

You put on your headphones and connected them with your smart phone, before playing Crooked, Good Boy, Fantastic Baby, Monster, Haru Haru, Gara Gara Go and other songs that were from your favourite group of young handsome talented dancers and singers, the members of BigBang.


	2. The dream comming true

"Wow~"

You looder around as you stepped inside the building where you were suppose to meet with your ex teacher.

"This sure is nostalgic~"

You smiled, analyzing everything and thinking about what changed and what staied the same as it was back when you still used to attend the dance classes here.

"Oh, there you are!"

"Hi there, how's it going?"

You greeted Thomas, or as you used to call him, Tommy. Why such a childish name for a full grown adult, no one knew. Not even you. You just called him that once, and it stayed that way. He was a tall and hansome man, who alway knew what to do, even in flustrating situations that others wouldn't be able to handle. Tommy sure looked like he was really stressed out about something, and you saw him like that only once. Yeah, that was in the past. You two were very close ever since you met for the first time. And one day, you two went to a walk. While running around excitedly, someone bumped into you and you fell on the ground. That time, you hurt your leg, and you still can remember that scared face of his you saw that time. Thankfuly, the injury was only a light one, and nothing bad happend. He sure worries A LOT about you.

"So, Tommy..."

You looked at him, with a curious look in your eyes.

"Come with me, will you?"

He took your hand and dragged you to one of the rooms where there were few guys with their heads covered so that no one will be able to see their faces. One...Two...Three...There were five of them, all looking your way and you suddently felt their gazes on you. It send chills go thru your body. They went all the way from your feet to your neck, making you look nervous.

"Ok, _. I called you here because of those guys. Well, actually because of only one of them..."

Tommy looked at the one with the most collorful clothes.

"Now listen, _. I need you to stay silent about everything, understand?!"

He looked so seriously at you, there was no way you could actually say anything else than-

"Well, if you look at me like that, then i'll have keep silent."

He looked relieved, and told the guys to leave the room. Only the one with the very collorful clothes could stay. We all sat down, looking at each other. And then, the serious conversation started. You could understand as much as that you will have to take this unknown guy to your house and let him live there for some time.

"Ok, Tommy...First of all, i don't know if my mom will be ok with this. Second, can i really take someone i know nothing about under the same roof as i and my mom are? And third, our house is not that big and you have many rich students here in the agency that have big houses and a lot of free space, so why can't he just stay at someone elses house?"

"Well..."

Tommy looked at the guy and then back at you.

"I know you can keep a secret, and i trust only you. Not the other students, but you and you alone! I need your help, and i am sure that your mom won't be against it, because i called her when you were on your way here, asking her help and she accepted, of course."

He smiled slyly.

"Your mom just can't say 'no' to me, you know? She's just likes me too much to reject me, and you know that very well!"

"Ok, ok...And what is it all about the secret? You know, it got me really curious."

I looked at the guy, trying to capture the features of his face, but it was still covered carefuly with his hood. The guy just smiled and whispered in a low voice.

"Hello."

His voice was gentle and sounded calming. It somehow seemed to you like Déjà vu. Like you already heard that voice somewhere many, many times. But where? Why counldn't you remember now? This stupid forgetful mind of yours! You wanted an explenation, and you were just about to get one.

* * *

" .God!"

You covered you mouth in amusement. No way this is actually happening! ! You quickly turned your stare to the guy.

"Are you for real, Tommy?"

Your voice was shaking with excitement. You lightly pinched your cheek, thinking that maybe you are just asleep, and all this is just a dream. You thought you have fallen asleep while listening to Tommy earlier and all this was just a dream that woul go away soon. When you pinched your cheek, and still was there, with Tommy and HIM, you felt a real happiness spread through your body.

"...you're funny..."

HE said, smiling and a low laugh escaped his lips.

"Hey, don't laugh!"

You yelled at him in embarrassed voice. You still couldn't believe this. You always dreamed about meeting him, and now you would be taking care of him while he was here in this town. The dream of many girls became reality for you. The dream of meeting with G-dragon from the Bigang.

"I'm going to have a heart attack..."

Was everything you were able to say. From today onwards, you are going to share one roof with the great G-Dragon. The idol that all the girls wanted only for themselves. This is a dream comming truth.

"But why don't he just stay in a hotel, or something like the others?"

You were finaly able to calm yourself down, still a bit shaken by the new informations you received not too long enough. Tommy just looked at G-dragon and sighed.

"The little idiot forgot to reserve a room in a hotel and now there are no free rooms in any of the hotels that are acceptable for him to stay in. I can't take him to my home, because my sister often comes to visit and she is a totally crazy over BigBang, especialy the G-Dragon here. And as i already told you, the only person i can rely on and i believe in is..."

He stopped and helped you to stand up, before wrapping his hands around your waist from behind, while nuzzling his face into your hair.

"...right here."

"You know what? Sometimes, i really think Tommy fits you perfectly. Especialy at times like this, because you are all cudly like a little boy."

He smiled playfuly and released you from his hug, and waving and shouting 'Thank you!' at you, as you and GD were leaving the agency.


	3. Sleeping in the same bed

"S-so..."

You were nervous and didn't know what to say. The two of you were on your way to your house. It shouldn't take much longer to get there, and when you get there, this embarrassing silence will disappear, or at least you will be able to stay in a different room for a while till you can think of something not too stupid to say. But right now, all that was in yor mind was G-Dragon, and you could not thinking about anything smart to say or ask. So the silence just kept to follow you two, till suddenly-

"_, hey!"

"Oh, hi!"

It was one of your classmates. He was the guy who thinks he is the most charming, and he centrainly was. The two of you were good friends and most of the girls that fell for him, which were actually nearly every girl in the school, were jealous over you. Also they were mean to you because of that.

"How are you doing?"

He asked politely and smiled at you. Not only was he pretty handsome, but also really tall, so he looked down at you as thought you were some dwarf. It made you feel uncomfortable every time he looked at you like that, but slowly you were able to get somehow used to it.

_At least, the silence is gone now._

You thought and had a little chat with your friend, till he asked something you hoped for him not ask about.

"So, who is this guy?"

Pointing his finger at GD, your friend looked at him as if they were enemies. His oh-so-cheelful-and-charming look turned into dead glare. Why? Who knows. Also, the tone of his voice seemed to darken somehow.

"He is just a frined."

You came out with a little lie. You didn't want to lie to him, but there was no other way as to explain this situation. After that, the little chat continued but he still looked somewhat angry, sending more and more glares towards GD, who was silently standing next to you.

* * *

"My god, finally!"

And there you were, in front of your house. It didn't look like a house of a rich family, but it wasn't a poor one either. It was actually pretty comfortable inside and you could not think of a better house, because you had everything you needed here. Also, all that really matters is that mom is here with you. Your parents got divorced and you don't have any siblings, and because your mom stays at the house of her friend who lives near the place where mother lives, you are most of the time home alone. But it doesn't bother you. You are used to it, and you like how calm it is when you are alone. You can concentrate on thinking and anything else better than in school or outside. The only thing that was sometimes bothering you about being alone was that you had no one to talk to when it was holiday for you, yet your mom still had to go to work. Lonely, without anyone. Now, it will be different. Every time you'll come back from school, he will be here, waiting for you to return.

"Sorry, it's nothing special but i hope it will be acceptable for you to stay for the time you need to, G-Dragon."

You said after getting into the house. It was warm inside, and the familiar smell of your home made you calm your heart. Finaly, a sentence that was not totally idiotic.

"You know, i would feel better if you would just call me Ji, not G-Dragon!"

That kind smile again.

_I thought he would be like a spoiled person who only talks to celebrities, but i was totally wrong! He is such a nice guy. When he smiles like that, it just makes my heart melt._

"Ok, i'll show you around. Now, please follow me."

* * *

_Finally finished it! Yes!_

You were shoving your new guest around your house, and told him where everything is. Now, the only problem was...where the heck will he sleep? He can't sleep on the floor. No way you would let that happen! For the G-Dragon to sleep on the floor...nonsense! But there are only one bed. Because mom is so often away, we got rid of her bed and when she's home, she sleeps on the sofa. But then again, where will he sleep?

"What are you thinking about?"

You jumped, surprised that someone approached you since you lived alone for so long, this was something you could never get used to.

"Oh, G-drago...i mean Ji! You scared me!

"haha...Sorry, sorry!"

He laughed so innocently. Like a little angel without his wings. Or maybe he had them, you just couldn't see them. Who knows.

"Well, i was thinking about where you should sleep...I think i will sleep on the sofa from now on and you will use my bed. Is that all right?"

I looked at him.

_Wow. Now that i see his face up this close, Damn! He's handsome! It's a good thing that he would have to cover his face most of the time so that no one would recognize him, because if i would have to look at that face from the morning till the bed time...well, i don't even want to know what i would do._

But it seemed that while you were admiring his beauty, a look af angryness and discomfort mixed together formed on his face.

"This is definitely not alright with me."

He said, with a sharp voice.

_Yeah, well i don't have any other ideas then, if you don't like this one!_

You pouted and hung your head so he won't see. Ji than continued his screed...

"Did you really thought i would be ok with something like this?"

_Yeah? Well then do you have any better idea, smart boy?_

Still pouting, you listened to him till hearing this one sentence, which really confused you.

"Do you think i would be ok with letting a pretty girl sleep on the sofa for so many nights? No way! If you have nowhere else to sleep, then we can sleep in the same bed, right?"

"W-w-what?!"

You looked at him, feeling your cheeks were turning pink and your whole face started to burn.

_What, what, what?! What was that just now? Did he...did he call me pretty? My god! And he even said we can sleep in the same bed! Calm down...calm down..._

"...haha...hahahahaha"

He started laughing. What a jerk he is, this is just too embarrassing!

"Well then, if you don't wanna sleep together, then i'm the one sleeping on the sofa!"

He said playfuly, as if predicting that you would say what you said.

"Hey, i can't allow that! Jeez, ok...we will sleep in the same bed."

You turned away, your whole face was now red from the embarrassment. You stomed out of the room where you were currently in (It was the living room) and to you room, where you started calming your heart. It was beating so fast, you were afraid it would jump out of your chest.


End file.
